Marine
by TFKeyes
Summary: In a desert battlefield a dead Marine is visited by Matsumoto with an offer. but he needs a little time first before he can take her offer. Matsumoto gets stuck with OC Starting to look like Rangiku is falling.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I don't own Bleach and I don't own much else either. I am writing this because it's fun. I wanted to create a new thread for thought and here I go.

**Marine, Semper Fi**

**The Desert:**

He looked down at his shattered body thinking _"That must have hurt."_ He remembered the firefight and the close combat that ensued. He had always taken his trusty short sword along because he felt comfortable as long as he had it slung next to him. His Lt. had given up on making him leave it in the barracks after he had used it to cut down two men that had gotten the drop on his Gunny Sergeant. He was not allowed to carry it during normal duties but when on patrol he had it with him always. The fight had devolved into a brutal hand to hand as fifty arab fighters attacked his small patrol. They surprised them by coming out of the ground and from doorways right on top of the ten Marines. The Marines were very competent warriors who repelled the assault at cost but were successful. He had been in close combat with one arab when a grenade rolled close to him and exploded.

Kira looked around the battlefield and noticed the faces of the men that had survived and the dead that hadn't, then he noticed something else. He saw a black robed person walking up to some people there and tapping them on the forehead with a sword and they faded into a glowing pool of light. His squad mates didn't notice as this was happening and he wondered why they couldn't see what was going on before their eyes. His Gunny then walked through a person that was looking confused and it became clear to him. _"I'm dead and that body there is me."_

The sole reaper made her way to him and smiled at him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what? To go to heaven? Not quite yet thanks.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, when you're ready, call for me and I'll come to you. Just don't wait too long, OK?"

Kira shrugged, "How do I call you? and where did you send those men?"

She looked at him frankly. "Some of them went to Soul Society, some went to hell, some went into the great pool of souls to be reborn. You are to go to Soul Society."

"Lady, do you know what a Marine is? Do you know what Semper Fi means?" His anger rising as he spoke.

"I know full well what you are and what it means and I am going to tell you that we need your services." She turned to go but stopped for a moment. She turned her head and softly said, "Call for Matsumoto when you are ready and I'll come for you. But don't wait too long."

With that she faded away from his sight as he continued to stand there confused. _"I'm dead and I'm still needed? I need to check on my family first. What could they need me for?"_

Kira stayed with his body until Graves and Registration came along and picked it up. Then he hitched a ride with it to processing.. The ride home on the aircraft was a long one and sitting in the cargo hold of the plane gave him a long time to think.. He talked to his body as he sat there. "What do you think? Here we are, dead, and some blond chick says she needs me for something and not to wait too long. And what is with this chain sticking out of my chest? I counted the links and I had one hundred links a few days ago. Now there are only eighty seven. Do you know what I mean?" The strangest thing that he noticed in all this aside from being a ghost was that his short sword had disappeared from his body and remained on his hip. He remembered the Gunny blowing a gasket when it couldn't be found saying that when he finds the bastard that took it he would skin them alive. He still chuckled to himself about that thinking, _"Gunny, you don't have to worry about that, Tekken is with me even now."_

The flight was rather long and uneventfull until the landing at Andrews Airforce Base. There an honor guard unloaded Kira's body with solemn dignity and placed it in a coffin. They then placed the coffin into a hearse for transport to another plane headed for SanFrancisco. He again hopped a ride as no one could see or touch him. There, another honor guard unloaded the coffin and placed it on another plane, this one headed overseas to Japan.

Kira thought to himself, _"Dad must be having me taken to the Family burial ground in Karakura."_ He settled himself into a seat in first class to enjoy the ride in style to the ancient family home. He noticed that the chain was getting even shorter as he sat there for ten hours on the flight. _"Fifty two links left, I wonder what happens when they are gone_?" He got up and went to the back of the plane and found a seat amongst the escort Marines and enjoyed the banter they had between themselves. He wished that they could see or hear him so that he could join in and tell them it was OK and he was happy that they were coming.

When the plane landed in Tokyo he followed the Marines out to the tarmac and watched them carefully unload his coffin and lock step it to the waiting hearse for the trip to Karakura and the family cemetery. He road with himself there and watched as the Marines carefully unloaded him and again lockstep carried him forward to the grave.

He saw his Mother and Father standing there dressed in black. His sister was crying but trying to stand tall for her brother.

The Marines slowly set his coffin on the supports over the grave then lifted the flag from the coffin. They folded the flag with practiced movements that carried over two centuries of honor for fallen heroes. The bugler sounded last call and made him choke as he knew it was for him. His Lt. accepted the flag from the honor guard then turned and presented it to his mother and told her that he had served his country with the highest honor and the loss to his country and his family was beyond his words to convey. The sticatto of the twenty one gun salute shocked many of the gathered mourners and brought out a wailing from his mother. He stood next to her and spoke, "Don't worry Mom, I did what I did for my country, and you guys. I took the bad guys with me. They won't hurt anyone again."

Kira looked around and saw the blond woman standing near the back of the group of people and when she caught his eye she motioned for him to join her. He left his family and made his way over to her. "What do you want Matsumoto? Why are you here?"

She just smiled and picked up the chain leading from his chest. "Twenty five links. Do you have any idea what happens when they are gone?" She just looked at him with a smile. "No? Then I'll tell you what happens. You will become a hollow. And with your spiritual strength you will become a very hard to kill hollow."

Kira just looked at her with uncomprehending eyes.

"A hollow is a soul that has lost its purpose for being and it eats souls trying to fill the emptiness inside which it can never do. I'm trying to prevent that from happening to you. I told you before that we need people like you. You are a trained warrior and you already have your zanpakuto I see and the only thing you lack is being sent to soul society. Please let me send you now." The look of concern on Matsumoto's face finally got it through the Marine thickheadedness that nearly all Marines were famous for.

"OK, I'll go with you but I want to know one thing."

"What is that?"

"Will I get to work with you?"

She laughed "I'm a Vice Captain, I may see you but work with you?... Maybe when you are strong enough."

"What is that ungodly howling I hear?"

Matsumoto's eyes snapped wide as she looked around and spotted a hollow entering the world on the far side of the funeral. "Stay here and keep away from it!" She took off running around the funeral to intercept the monster as it emerged from the portal.

The white masked monster was huge and powerful looking and Kira couldn't see how Matsumoto could deal with the brut. He ignored her warning and unsheathed Tekken and charged the monster from the opposite side driving the short sword deep into the back of the monster twisting the blade then dragging it sideways cutting a huge gash ripping out the side of the monster covering himself with the monsters blood.

The hollow turned towards him screaming. It ignored Matsumoto long enough for her to slam her blade down hacking off the head of the monster. The body began to shimmer then dissipate into nothingness.

Matsumoto walked over to him then slapped him.

He looked at her holding his cheek wide eyed. "What did you do that for?"

"What would have happened if it killed you? Your not trained to kill these things and I am! What if you died?!" Her face was furious now.

Kira started laughing at the outburst, "I'm already dead Matsumoto! What was he going to do? Finish the job?" He continued to laugh as she turned her zanpakuto around and tapped him on the forehead a lot harder than she needed to. He kept on laughing as the pool of light formed beneath his feet and he was transported to Soul Society.

**A/N The US Marines are an honorable fighting force that are over two hundred years old and amongst the finest fighting men in the world. **

**Well should I continue? Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I don't own Bleach, just my own twisted mind.

**Marine, Arrival**

Kira materialized in the open space before the huge gate leading into Seireitei. He was still laughing at Matsumoto's reaction to his attack on the hollow as well as rubbing his forehead where she 'tapped' him. He looked around at his surroundings and was surprised to see the rundown look of the town around the gate. "What the hell is this? Feudal Japan? Why is it so dilapidated?"

"Ahhh! You must be new in town." A rumbling voice spoke behind him.

Kira turned to see the owner of that voice and then started looking up and up until he was looking almost straight up. He wasn't one to be shocked by much but the sheer size of the ?man?giant? that spoke shocked him somewhat.

"What you see before you is your new home, Rukongai. This is the Western town outside of the Court of Pure Souls. I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am the gatekeeper of the Western Gate. My name is Jidanbou. I suggest that you look towards the twenty first district for work seeing as you are relatively new here. There are plenty of shops there looking for smart newcomers."

Kira just shook his head then rubbed his eyes before looking again at Jidanbou. "I'm sorry but a lady named Matsumoto wanted me to come here saying that I was needed? Could you direct me to her?"

Jidanbou started to laugh very hard and loudly at this. Kira covered his ears due to the volume. "You think Vice Captain Matsumoto has time to come and play tour guide for a recently deceased soul just arrived in Soul Society? Oh that's rich, I haven't laughed this hard in centuries! I like you, you're funny and you really mean what you said don't you."

Kira was starting to get mad about then but he sized up Jidanbou and thought, _"There is no way I could do more than scratch him before he turned me into a stain on the ground so I better use the wart on my shoulders as Gunny would say."_ "Hey Jidanbou, don't worry about it. I'm sure that after a few days of waiting she will just give up on seeing me seeing as she was saved by me when a hollow attacked and all. I guess that she has forgotten all about it after all seeing as she was the one that sent me here in the first place." He turned and started to walk away sauntering a little with his sword swinging loosely at his hip. "Tell her I tried to see her would you?"

"Wait! She sent you here after you saved her from a hollow?" Jidibou said with a bit of a tremble in his voice.

Kira kept his back to the gatekeeper and put his hands behind his head as he looked at the sky. "Yup, slashed that thing almost in half before she could get hurt. Can't stand to see a pretty lady get hurt. It's a Marine thing." The smile on his face was hidden and he didn't let it into his voice as he talked.

"What is your name young man? I'll have a runner go and ask the Vice Captain if she wants to see you."

Kira composed his face before turning around and addressing the gatekeeper. "My name is Corporal Kira Tenaka First Marine Regiment Fifth Division Charlie company second squad. And tell her, You're Welcome."

Jidanbou pointed at a shinigami, "You go to the Tenth Squad and give the message to Vice Captain Matsumoto that she has a visitor at the Western Gate and that he claims to have saved her life." The shinigami disappeared in a flash as he shunpo'd out of sight inside the gate. "Why don't you have a seat and tell me of your exploits Ronin." Jidanbou said turning back to Kira.

Kira glance up sharply at the giant. "First I'm not a Ronin, Second I'm a Marine, Thirdly I'll take that drink but I don't like talking about what I've done. I'm not proud of the lives I've taken or the men I killed." Kira walked over to a bench outside the gate and sat as Jidanbou had a drink of water brought to him.

"I understand." Jidanbou said in a relatively low rumble. "How is it that you already have your zanpakuto?"

"My what? Oh, My sword Tekken? Well this is a family sword handed down for about two hundred years or so from father to son. And I guess that I'm the last son. When I died, it stayed with me. You should have seen my Gunny running around threatening to kill the person that had my sword because he couldn't find it on my body. My guys are probably still doing KP and it isn't their fault." he laughed.

"Tekken is a rather harsh name for a nice little sword like that, how did it get it's name?"

"Well the story my Grandfather told me was that this sword would cut through iron like going through butter. I haven't tried to cut any iron with it but it is sharp and a good tool on the battlefield. You should have seen my Lt. the first time we were on patrol and he caught me with it strapped to my waist. He almost lost it he was so mad." Kira laughed at the memory. "Then we got ambushed by some hostiles and two got the drop on my Gunny. I was out of ammo so I pulled Tekken and relived them of their arms, literally." He frowned after that remembering the screams of the mortally wounded men as their life blood pumped out into the sand. The corpsman was busy tending to other men and couldn't make it in time to save their lives and he remembered retching as they died. Screams fading to whimpers then nothing.

"After that I could take it without an argument from anyone. I even started giving basic lessons in sword handling to some of the men and officers. Some of them even showed some promise as swordsmen but I couldn't teach them everything that I had learned from my Sensei."

"Such a touching story. Now tell me why everyone in Seireitei thinks that YOU saved ME from a Hollow!?" came the angry voice that he had been waiting to hear.

"Matsumoto, you're looking as angry as ever. I'm glad you granted me some of your time. Why did you drop me off in the middle of the slums when it was you that asked me to join your 'Army'? A competent officer would take care of his or her men and make sure that they got where they are supposed to go. Not to say that you aren't competent but your aim sucks." His voice rose to a roar as he finished his tirade.

Matsumoto was shaking at this point with anger. She drew her zanpakuto and leveled it at him shouting, "You ungrateful worm. How dare you address me in such language and least you forget, I'm a Vice Captain. Draw your weapon and I'll show you some manners." She was shaking with rage at this point.

Kira stood up and faced her stepping forward letting the tip of her sword touch his chest. "Vice Captain Matsumoto, I have no wish to fight you with weapons of war and expect that you are embarrassed at having been summoned to deal with me. Now if you wish to continue this argument then let's settle this in a more civilized way, say over a duel with bokens. That way if you thrash me you can hold your honor without taking my un-life. However if you lose to me, I want you to take me drinking tonight! I haven't been able to drink in weeks and I could use a beer."

Matsumoto's jaw dropped as she listened to him. _"This man has balls of steel or is dummer than dirt if he thinks he is going to win against me." _"OK, I accept your challenge and as a side bet if you lose you become my house keeper for the next year. But if you win I personally escort you around to all the squads and introduce you to the captains as my savior!"

"Done"

Jidanbou started laughing, Corporal, you don't know what you got yourself into. She is going to hand you your head on a platter."

"Only if she cheats." Kira said defiantly.

They were both handed bokens shaped like the long katana and they both removed their swords placing them on the bench. Kira looked at his boken then picked up his sword slicing off nearly a foot off the length then gave the shortened boken a couple of practice swings before facing Matsumoto. "There we go, I like them a little shorter."

Matsumoto laughed as she dropped into her ready stance. "Your mine!" She lunged at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I still don't own Bleach but I'm working on that. Anyway I wanted to thank all the people that have been reading my story, even if you all have not reviewed it. Special thanks to Ninja Hampster for his review. On with the show!

**Marine, Infirmary**

Kira slowly woke up looking at a blank white room with some basic medical equipment in it. He could hear some arguing going on outside the open door to the room and saw an oddly disturbing man shouting at a taller dark haired woman with a huge brad that she wore in front of her body rather than behind. He was insisting that he wanted to examine Kira and this deeply disturbed him for some reason. It might have had something to do with the black face paint and the weird hat. The lady, he assumed was his attending physician, refused to let the strange man enter. He finally gave up and stormed out of sight. The lady turned to check on him and saw that he was awake.

"I'm glad to see that you have finally awakened. What do you remember?" She stated as more of a command than simple question.

"Would you like Me to start from birth or just the last couple of days? " Kira arched his eyebrow as he asked.

She laughed holding her hand before her pleasant face. "Just the past couple of days will do fine."

"Well there was my funeral, and then Matsumoto came to ask me to join her. Then this hollow attacked and I helped her defeat it. Then she smacked me in the forehead with her sword. I met this giant who sent for Matsumoto who was very mad with me, and then we fought and that's where things got a little hazy. No, they got a lot hazy. Where am I?"

"Well you are in the infirmary of the Fourth squad and you are here because Vice Captain Matsumoto rammed her boken through your abdomen just before you caught her in the throat with the flat of your boken slamming her into the wall knocking her out."

"Is she OK? I didn't want to hurt her. Please tell her that I'm sorry."

"My name is Captain Unohana." She said as she drew back the curtain separating the room. "And as to telling Vice Captain Matsumoto, that you can do yourself." The curtain revealed a second bed with the reclining figure of Matsumoto in a white robe.

Kira was shocked to see that they had placed them in the same room. "Matsumoto, I'm sorry. I hope that you're OK."

She waived her hand at him briefly before putting that hand to her head again. "I'll be fine. I just have a splitting headache now. I expect you to report to my quarters as soon as you are released from here though, Maid!"

Kira's face burned with shame remembering the bet but said, "Yes Vice Captain."

Matsumoto turned and looked at Unohana. "Captain, I would like you to meet my savior, Corporal Kira Tenaka. Formerly of the US Marines, First Regiment Fifth Division Charlie Company Second Squad, and now Shinigami."

Kira was shocked to hear the words that Matsumoto was saying but kept the look from his face.

The Captain smiled and looked at Kira. "I am pleased to meet you Corporal. Do get some rest though you're still recovering." Then she turned and glided out the door.

Kira looked at Matsumoto questioningly. "Why did you do that? You won apparently."

She looked back at him. "It was a tie so as of now you are my housecleaner and I will keep my part of the bet as well. I'm just glad I didn't kill you because I need someone to look after my place." Then she laughed briefly before taking her head in her hands again with a grimace.

Kira laughed momentarily before grabbing his gut and moaning softly. "What a pair we are, all banged up and can't even enjoy a good laugh."

Matsumoto smiled at this and then turned serious. "I want you to start training with that short zanpakuto of yours because you definitely have a talent for close in fighting. Just don't let on to the blowhards of the eleventh squad, all they do well is fight. When you are up and about I'll take you around and properly introduce you to the Captains and some of the other interesting people that are here and visit at times."

Kira smiled looking at her and finally noticing that she was a really beautiful woman. "Vice Captain, I'll make sure that I keep your quarters spotless and train hard to make you proud of me."

"Oh stop it with the Vice Captain bit, at least when we are alone. You wouldn't want me to be calling you 'Corporal' all the time, would you Kira? Besides my name is Rangiku."

"I don't know if that would be proper in the first place and in the second place isn't there some sort of regulations against fraternization within the ranks? I'm just saying that I don't want to get you in any trouble is all."

"Most of those regulations are for when things get out of hand between the men and women. As long as things are proper around the office then it's Ok to be friends. It's not like I'm taking you as a lover or anything like that. We had a bet and that's all. Besides, I'm so much older than you it would feel like robbing the cradle."

He arched his eyebrow at her looking carefully. "I don't take you for much older than say twenty, and if that's the case then I'm about four years older than you."

"Well you would be wrong then because here in Soul Society you age at a different pace so that would make me about two hundred."

Kira's jaw dropped open causing her to start giggling. She reached over and lifted his jaw up closing his mouth which snapped shut with an audible click.

"So I see that you already have your hands on him." It was the cold voice of her Captain.

"Captain, I'm glad you stopped by." Rangiku said with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "I would like to introduce you to Corporal Kira Tenaka, formerly of the US Marines, First Regiment Fifth Division Charlie Company Second Squad, and now Shinigami. This is the man that nearly killed the hollow I was telling you about before he showed up and boasted to Jidanbou."

"Can it Matsumoto I got the whole story already." The boy turned to look at Kira. "So you are the one, Hummm, I guess after meeting Ichigo I shouldn't be surprised at anything. Tell me, How did you bring your zanpakuto with you from the material world?"

"Sir, I don't really know why it happened but I can tell you that I'm happy it decided to come with me. Sir" Kira resorted back to his Marine training and reflexes for responding to the boy that he recognized as someone important to Rangiku.

"Well it is good to meet you and do try and stay out of trouble until you are fully healed." He then turned to Matsumoto. "What is this about you making him your house keeper? Are you that lazy?"

Kira piped in. "Sir, the Vice Captain and I had a bet. If I lost I would be her house keeper for one year. Sir"

"And if you won?"

"Sir, I told him that I would take him around and introduce him to all the Captains and tell them that he was my savior." Matsumoto said in a small voice with a hard blush rushing up her face.

"So, is he your Savior?" Hitsugaya asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Sir, Corporal Kira Tenaka is my Savior." The blush now was creeping down her chest as she hung her head low letting her golden locks obscure her face.

"Well then that's settled, you are to report to the Tenth Squad as the personal body guard for Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku. You will be at her side every day from now on and be her protector. I just hope that you can get her to work on time." Hitsugaya smiled an evil cold smile as he had finally figured out how to get his Vice Captain to do some work around the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey All, I thank you for reading along so far and I'm hoping that you are enjoying it also. Once again I don't own Bleach and don't get royalties from it either! Darnit. Special thanks to the latest reviewer PGW Chaos. As always read and Review please.

**Marine, Basic**

The following morning Captain Unohana gave Kira a quick physical and pronounced him fit for duty. While she was checking out Kira, another pretty girl was looking over Matsumoto. Her name he found out through listening was Isane. He liked her grey hair and the slim braids she kept in her hair. He also found out, through asking Matsumoto, that she was the Vice Captain of the Fourth Squad and a master healer.

On their way out Unohana told them to take it easy for a day or so and to stay away from any sparing. They both acknowledged her and went to the Tenth Squad headquarters.

Matsumoto went into the Captains office. "I'm back Captain, anything you need right now?"

Hitsugaya looked up from his stack of paperwork, "Nice of you to finally join us here at Headquarters. Do you think you could actually do your paperwork today? You also have to write up your incident report for the soul burial and the subsequent hollow attack. Then there is the incident report about the fight with your bodyguard, and just where is he?"

Matsumoto looked around absently for him then went to the door and found him at parade rest next to the wall eyes looking ahead at the opposite wall. "Kira, come in here."

Kira snapped to attention performed a right face and marched into the captain's office. He came to a halt in front of Hitsugaya's desk then stood at attention before saluting sharply. "Corporal Tenaka reporting as ordered Sir."

Hitsugaya smirked a little then turned to Matsumoto, "You could learn something from this man Matsumoto." He then stood. "Corporal, this is not the Marines, We don't have a salute here but I understand the custom." Hitsugaya then returned his salute. "It seems that there is a bit of a berthing problem in the Tenth barracks so you will be taking up residence with Matsumoto here until things are settled. And also as her bodyguard I would expect that you would want to be close to her anyway."

"CAPTAIN! What are you doing! I can't have him living in my quarters. There isn't enough room there!" Matsumoto was frantic and rather pissed at what had happened in the space of a few seconds.

"Understood Captain, Where do I pick up my gear Sir?" Kira's reply was curt and toneless which scared Matsumoto even more.

"_What is happening here? Are these two conspiring against me? How am I going to make room in my quarters for this man?_ _Hitsugaya said he was going to get me back for some of the things I've done, but this?"_ "Captain I'll take him to the Fourth's Supply depot and get him outfitted" Matsumoto put in quickly trying to get out of there before anything else could be thrown at her.

"Calm down Matsumoto, I took the liberty of having all of his required equipment drawn from supply already and delivered to your quarters. Isane was kind enough to take his measurements while you both were sleeping it off. And I asked some of the women to assist in delivering the equipment to your quarters. They were very interested in who all this stuff was for so I told them. I hope that you don't mind."

Kira felt the hackles on the back of his neck start to rise as he figured out that Matsumoto had managed to piss off her Captain, on more than one occasion. This was his non-lethal retort to her.

Hitsugaya then looked at Kira, "Now about your actions that got you here in the first place. Did you have any idea how badly mismatched you were against that hollow let alone going up against Matsumoto even though it was with a boken? Come with me out to the training grounds." Hitsugaya walked around the desk and opened a door leading out onto a spacious yard that was as large as a sporting arena.

"What do you know about being a Shinigami?"

Kira just looked blankly at Hitsugaya before answering. "Sir, I only know the legends that my Grandfather passed on to me. You perform soul burials and protect the living from the undead or as I now know them, hollows. Beyond that I'm rather in the dark. Vice Captain Matsumoto has not had time to brief me on the job Sir."

"Well your Grandfather was a smart man for telling you what he did. You have been given the basic outline of the job now here is the filler. We train to fight the hollows and we purify their souls to bring them finally at peace to Soul Society. The ones that were evil before they became hollows get a free ride to hell and no return."

Hitsugaya continued, "We fight using four methods of fighting. Zanjutsu, Haduka, Hohou, Kidou. Zanjutsu is the cutting techniques. You are most familiar with that and have a rather high level of training if your fight with Matsumoto is any gauge. Haduka is the art of hand to hand fighting, I am sure that your prior training brings your marks there up to an advanced level also. The last two are where you are behind. Hohou, the art of movement is a basic requirement, and it will keep you alive." To demonstrate he shunpo'd to the far side of the yard then shunpo'd back to stand on the other side of an amazed Kira. "The other art is Kidou, or the Demon arts." Hitsugaya called up his energy then shouted a short phrase "Destructive white lightning number 4!" A bolt of lightning shot from his outstretched hand blasting a target on the other end of the field causing a large cloud to rise.

Kira's mouth hung open for a few moments until Matsumoto reached over and lifted his jaw back up closing his mouth.

"These are the basics for any Shinigami to know. Matsumoto will train you in the Hohou and I will train you in the Kidou. This will take place after normal business hours and after Matsumoto is done with her paperwork for the day." The last was directed at Matsumoto with cold hard eyes.

"Understood Captain." said a rather glum Matsumoto.

"Yes Sir!" came the smart response of Kira.

"Now we have some paperwork to finish, Matsumoto begin your training after office hours today." With that Hitsugaya turned and reentered his office.

"I should have let the hollow eat you." Matsumoto mumbled before turning to go.

"Hey! That's not nice, I would have defended you no matter what. I also wasn't the one that wanted to fight a woman in the first place. What happened wasn't my fault entirely, but I'll accept my share. Now would you like me to assist you with the paperwork?" Kira followed her into the office.

"Can you read and write Kanji?" Matsumoto asked over her shoulder as she approached her desk.

"My Mother taught me and all of her letters to me were written in Kanji. So yes, I can handle that." Kira said with a smile.

"Good then here you go." She dropped a stack of forms on the end of the desk and gave him writing equipment. "These are the standard requisition forms for the squad and these are the reports that need to be submitted with each requisition form. All of them need to be filled out in triplicate"

"Hold up a second there. You have to fill out all of these forms by hand? Haven't you ever heard of a typewriter? or maybe a computer?" Kira was almost frantic at this point.

"And how would we power something like a computer here in Soul Society?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "We don't have electrical generation like the real world. No electricity, no computers."

"Does the sun warm your face during the day? Is it the same sun that rises in the real world?" He asked arching an eyebrow back at her.

Matsumoto was confused. "Yes it warms and I believe that it is the same sun seeing as the stars are the same. What are you getting at?"

Hitsugaya was listening to the exchange carefully at this point. _"What is this man suggesting?"_

Kira turned to Hitsugaya, "Captain, how would you like to plow through all this paper in a quarter of the time?"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Hitsugaya asked now intrigued.

"Has anyone ever tried to set up a solar panel attached to a battery bank with an inverter to produce electrical energy? If it works then we could get a laptop computer a printer and a scanner to cut down on the amount of writing by a factor of three, and save on aggravation from doing everything in triplicate." Kira looked on as the mind of Hitsugaya churned over the information.

"What do you think Captain?" asked a almost pleading Matsumoto.

"Draw me up your proposal and make it clear because many of the Captains here have no idea what technological marvels are in the real world, let alone how to use them. Give me the list of required materials and I'll take care of getting them. One other thing, Don't breath a word about this near the Twelfth Squad. Their Captain is the head of the research department and he will go crazy if he finds out that we are modernizing the office without consulting him first. If this works I'll have something I can poke him with at the Captains meetings." Hitsugaya smiled with an almost childish glee.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there, Well this is getting better and better. I am enjoying beating up on Mayuri. (never did like sneeky people anyway) and I am enjoying putting Matsumoto through hell too. But not in a bad way as you will all see. I don't own Bleach but the paperwork is flowing. On with the show!

**Marine, Scuttlebutt**

The office modifications went smoothly and Hitsugaya felt that he was finally getting caught up on the piles of paper that had been swamping his office since he took over the Tenth. They placed the solar panels on the roof away from the direction of the Twelfth Squad so they wouldn't see them then built a small shed to house the inverter and batteries. The wire was punched through the wall and a single outlet was put in behind Matsumoto's desk. She asked why it was there. Hitsugaya put the laptop in front of her with a big smile. "It's there so you can do ALL your paperwork without having an excuse." She grumbled a lot after that but got the hang of the programs quickly.

Kira's training was progressing at a nice pace. He wasn't able to spit lightning from his hands but he was beginning to be able to make short shunpo hops. He practiced every evening with Matsumoto after work and marveled at her ability to move so quickly.

The living arraignments though were driving both of them crazy. He cleaned her quarters every morning but by the time they were headed for the Headquarters it needed another walk through to pick up after hurricane Rangiku. Secretly he liked the buxom blond as a friend and a comrade. He desided that he would do anything for her, within reason. Rangiku fussed about how she couldn't find her sake. She had accused Kira of pouring it out on her on more than one occasion. He retorted by showing her each and every empty with her lipstick on it. After that she just asked him where he had stored it.

A few days after arriving in the squad, Rangiku grabbed Kira by the arm and half dragged him out into town. She was using shunpo to get them out of there as fast as she could. She had overheard that Mayuri had found out about the small electrical generation plant that they had built. She warned Hitsugaya before she dragged Kira away. They reached the Western gate and walked out into Rukongai.

"I seem to remember you saying that you were desperate to have a beer when you got here. Are you up for that beer now?" She winked at him.

"Anything to escape the 'Mad Scientist'. Is the Captain going to be OK?"

"Don't worry about the Captain, he can handle himself with the, what did you call him?"

"'Mad Scientist' It fits with that face paint and messed up hat." Kira snickered.

Matsumoto laughed but turned serious quickly. "Just be careful of that mad scientist because he wants an excuse to conduct experiments on you."

"M-m-me? What in the hell for?" Kira was sharply aware that Captains had a completely different level of power here in Soul Society. The thought of the 'Mad Scientist' wanting to conduct experiments on him scared the hell out of him.

Matsumoto laughed again, "Don't worry Kira, I'll protect you from the big bad 'Mad Scientist'" She put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer than he had ever been making him blush and stammer which made Matsumoto laugh even harder.

"V-V-Vice Captain please let me go. I don't want you getting in trouble!"

"Oh nonsense. AHHH! Here we are!" She released him and walked into a rundown looking bar with saloon doors hanging slightly askew.

Kira followed her into the bar. When his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see that the place was worn looking but clean. Rangiku was already at the bar and attracting the attention of several patrons, most of whom wore the black robes of Shinigami. _"What is this woman trying to do? Get me killed within a week of getting here?"_ He walked up and sat on a stool next to Rangiku and ordered a beer. When the beer got there he pointed at Rangiku, "She's got it."

Rangiku paid for the beer and many of the patrons went back to what they were doing seeing that Matsumoto Rangiku had a date.

"Matsumoto-chan, fancy meeting you here." The voice was strong and smooth and belonged to a figure wearing a pink flowered haori and a straw hat that he lifted to take a better look at Matsumoto.

"Captain Kyoraku, fancy meeting you here? Does Nanao know where you are?" Matsumoto grinned.

"Ah my sweet Nanao-chan, she will be upset if she finds me. What about Toshiro-kun? does he know were you are?" Kyoraku asked in return.

"Ah, well, we had to leave the office because Captain Kurotsuchi was about to drop by and raise hell about us bringing in tech from the real world and modernizing the office. It might have been bad for my friend here." She pulled Kira forward to introduce him. "This is Corporal Kira Tenaka formerly of the Marines. And now my body guard." Then she mumbled the rest of her introduction.

Kira was just slightly enjoying the discomfort of Rangiku telling the Captain before them that he was her savior, but not enough to make her speak up. "Vice Captain saved me from a hollow back in the real world Sir. I then was ordered to be her personal body guard."

Matsumoto looked sharply at Kira. _"Why did he do that? Does he care about my feelings?"_ "No, that is not the whole story Captain, he distracted the hollow allowing me to purify it's soul. If he had been a Shinigami instead of a ghost he would have killed it instead of just wounding it severely."

Captain Kyoraku tipped his hat back and smiling gave Kira an appraising look. "That's interesting, I don't know of any human ghosts that have held onto a zanpakuto. I guess that's why the Twelfth Captain wants you. Ah well, Join me, I was just enjoying a quiet break from the office and I could use the company." He was eyeing Matsumoto as he said that.

"Ah Captain we were just stopping for a nooner and then going back to the office to finish the paperwor…" Kira started to blurt.

"Nonsense, a day like this should be enjoyed! Besides, every now and then you need to play hooky." Kyoraku replied before Kira could finish.

**Tenth Squad Headquarters:**

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you bring such things from the real world to Soul Society without clearing it with me first!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi was furious that someone had brought human tech into what he considered as his domain, and even more pissed that the one to do it was the Tenth Squad Captain who many considered a genius to begin with.

Hitsugaya just leaned back in his chair with his feet on the desk and smirked at the raging Captain. "Oh so you think that the human tech is superior to the dribs and drabs you leak out to the rest of Soul Society."

"That's not what I said!" Mayuri was now on the defensive. "I meant what if it caused a problem here in the Soul Society?"

"So you are not sure that the physics that affect the real world would be the same as the physics in Soul Society?" Hitsugaya's voice had a slightly mocking tone to it now.

"I didn't say that either." Mayuri said desperately looking for a logical answer to retort with.

"Then if you have no further questions and can not voice any further objections that do not stand up to scrutiny then leave my headquarters." This time Hitsugaya's voice carried the cold of a glacier with it.

Mayuri could only glare at him before he swept out the door and returned to his headquarters.

Hitsugaya was in a fine mood after that and desided to contact Momo and see if she wanted to have a picnic. He knew it was out of character for him but it felt so good twisting the feathers of that pompous ass that he couldn't resist.

**Western Gate (2200 hours):**

"_Why did I let him talk us into staying?"_ "Hey, do you need me to carry you?" Kira asked as he held Matsumoto's hair back as she emptied her stomach outside the gate.

"No, I'll be fine. Just walk with me." A very intoxicated Matsumoto tried to stand but had to hold onto Kira for stability.. She took a couple of steps then pitched forward and would have landed on her face but for Kira catching her as she passed out.

"I've got to get you home. You know I'm not happy about carrying you home. I'd like someone to talk with you know." Kirs looked at his charge and smiled even though he had to carry her all the way home in a stuper.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Again, Bleach isn't owned by me and so far they aren't letting go of it. But enough about my problems. It looks like Matsumoto was trying to bust a move and got hung up. I wonder how she is going to feel in the morning????

Thanks for the review from ccpopstar. Now on with the show.

**Marine, Sickcall**

Matsumoto squeezed her eyes closed as the light hit them. She tried to roll over but just moving hurt her head beyond her ability to stand. She felt a cool cloth being laid over her forehead and snaped her eyes open instantly regretting it. "Oh, what did I do to myself?"

"Heh heh, so you are alive after all." Came Kira's voice softly and within her threshold of pain. "Do you think that you are going to make it?"

She tried to laugh but started to retch again. Kira held a bucket for her and kept her hair out of the way.

"I'm going to contact the Captain to let him know what sort of shape you are in. I don't want you to move until I get back. Do you have any aspirin?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Fine fine, go and tell the Captain but don't tell anyone else no matter what please."

"I won't and there is a clean bucket next to your bed. Sleep if you can. I put a glass of water on your table by the bed. I'll be back ASAP." He put his newly acquired talent for shunpo to use making his way to Headquarters.

Kira knocked on the door to the Captain's office. "Come in"

Kira walked in standing before Hitsugaya's desk at attention and saluted. "Pardon me Captain Sir, Vice Captain Matsumoto is not feeling well and is currently puking her guts out. I came to inform you that she will be in as soon as she is capable, Sir"

Hitsugaya looked up from his drastically reduced paper load and smiled at the saluting Kira. "Corporal, Why do you continue to salute?" Hitsugaya stood and returned his salute. "So Matsumoto went and tied one on?"

"No Sir! The Vice Captain ate something that didn't agree with her."

"So this is what you call Semper Fidelis. Very well tell her to get well soon because her paperwork is still here." Hitsugaya dismissed him.

Kira shunpo'd out the door and stopped at the dispensary of the fourth squad. "Hey do you have some aspirin that I can give to a friend with a hang-over?" He got the aspirin and beat feet again back to their quarters.

On entering he found Matsumoto crawling towards the bath. "You don't listen do you." He picked her up from under her arms and walked her into the bath. After making sure that she had something to hold onto he left her. He filled a cup with water and placed the aspirin next to it. Then he started to make a light fruit breakfast for her.

An hour later Matsumoto staggered out of the bath wearing a pink fluffy bathrobe. She made it to the kitchen counter and sat heavily down on a stool. She looked up as Kira placed two aspirin and a cup of water in front of her. "Take those and drink. Then eat some fruit. The Captain said to get back to work as soon as you feel better." He turned back to cleaning the kitchen taking some garbage out for disposal.

"_What happened last night? Oh yeah, After Captain Kyoraku had us drink with him several of the eleventh squad goons showed up and then the party really got going. Nanao showed up and dragged her Captain out then the rest of the partiers passed out." _Matsumoto absently chewed on a slice of apple as she continued mulling over what happened. She seemed to remember Kira taking her arm over his shoulder and starting to take her home. But there it got hazy.

Kira walked back in and looked at her. "Rangiku, you need to go back to bed. You look like you got hit with a dump truck."

"Why did you haul me back and take care of me all night?" She continued eating apple as she stared off into nothing.

"Semper Fidelis, it's Latin for always faithful, I believe in that simple phrase. I'm your body guard and house keeper as well as being under your command. My first and foremost duty is to be faithful to you always. I know it sounds corny but it is how I live my life. I won't act outside the law for you but I'll protect you to the best of my abilities and take care of you when you need me." He looked down and went into the small common room and picked up a book to read.

Matsumoto continued chewing as she tried to make sense of her charge and protector. She had ten times his level of experience but he did things that constantly surprised her. _"Maybe Rukia was on to something when she and Ichigo got together. It seems that men from the real world take a stand for something and won't back down or run from it. Well it seems that my Marine won't anyway." _She shook her head gently refusing to believe that he was so protective of her. _"Gin was never this way. He had an agenda and he stuck to it regardless of anyone else's feelings. I thought that he loved me but I was a fool about that. This boy takes care of me at the cost of his own liberty. He could be out having fun or even in the academy learning to become a first rate Death God. But here he is looking after me like a mother hen."_

"_Why the hell did I let her get into that condition last night? She is just like any other person when they drink too much. Alcohol poisoning can kill you just as dead as a sword in the guts. What was she thinking? Was she depending on me to rescue her? Well I'm not happy about it but I'll be there if she tries that again. I won't let her kill herself."_

Matsumoto finished her fruit breakfast and turned back to her room. "I'm going to get some more rest. If you would join me I'd like to take you out to eat dinner tonight as my way of saying thank you."

"I'll take you up on that and get some rest my Vice Captain." Privately, _"My Captain"_

**Headquarters Twelfth Squad:**

"I want you to find out where this human who brought his own zanpakuto is now and I want you to lure him back to here so that I can conduct experiments on him. Do you understand Nemu?" A furious Mayuri Kurotsuchi ranted as he threw things about his office. "I want you to bring him here by any means that dosen't include causing an incident that would bring the notice of the Tenth Squad Captain."

Nemu stood motionless following the motions of her Captain and Father with her eyes only, fearing to move or say anything to draw his ire. When he was finished she simply said "Yes Captain, I am going now."

Nemu had heard that he was presently the house keeper and body guard for Rangiku Matsumoto, and she wondered how he had been given such a horrible position. It wasn't like he was anything special that she could see, but what her Captain wanted she was obligated to obtain for him. _"What am I going to do to get him away from Matsumoto?" _She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed softly. _"Well maybe he would like a younger looking woman? I can't draw the attention of Captain Hitsugaya or the suspision of Matsumoto or there will be hell to pay from Father."_ She continues looking in the mirror as an idea starts to form in her head.

**Several days later:**

"Matsumoto, is that paperwork done?" Hitsugaya asked from the other side of the room.

"Just a moment Captain, it should be coming out of the printer right about... now." She stood up and strolled to the printer taking the warm sheets off the tray and reviewing them prior to handing them to Hitsugaya. "That should be it for today, mind if I take Corporal Tenaka for some practice in the training yard?"

"Just one thing before you both go out. Corporal, Attention!"

Kira snapped to attention smartly in front of his Captain. His eyes locked on a spot on the wall like a laser.

Hitsugaya walked around his desk and stood before him with Matsumoto next to him. "Corporal Kira Tenaka, This is a posthumous Award from your Marine Corps. I took the liberty of having someone go to your parents house in the real world and copying the award as well as picking up a little something that I thought that you might appreciate. By order of the Commandant of the Marine Corps You are posthumously awarded the Silver Star and promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant. I had the division make you this replica of the award and I had some stripes brought back for you. You may affix them to your uniform if you wish, Sergeant."

Matsumoto took the Silver Star and stepped in front of Kira. She placed it over his head then being Matsumoto kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush fiercely and Hitsugaya to scowl at her momentarily. "I'm only sorry that it had to be a posthumous award and promotion."

"That makes two of us Captain." A very quiet Kira managed to say.

So what does Nemu have up her sleeve? What is happening to Matsumoto?

More to come later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there readers. I sill don't own Bleach so that said; Thanks to my reviewers and the rest of you, please review. And interesting question was posed. "What will the initial release of Kira's Sword be? Drop me a line and make some suggestions. On with the show!

**Marine, Meetings**

"Nanao, what am I going to do with him? I finally got him to attend the academy and he challenged the course after only one week. He knocked out two instructors in hand to hand, dueled with two advanced course students with zanpakuto's and beat them soundly. Then he learned the minimum necessary kidou to pass that portion but what he learned was astounding. This guy has Vice Captain written all over him but he cooks for me and cleans my quarters and makes my bed and does my laundry. And worst of all he follows me everywhere and keeps me out of trouble." Matsumoto was being very down about her situation.

"Well it seems to me that even if you don't like it you have someone that cares about you. Maybe you should take a closer look at him. What you're telling me about this man says that he is too good to be true. But if he is like this all the time and it isn't an act, you better hold on to him. I know that I would." Nanao replied looking over the top of her glasses.

"Nanao, you're in love with your Captain and everyone knows it. Don't go around and say that you want Kira when you know it isn't true." Matsumoto shot back.

"That sounded like jealousy in your voice. I guess your not that desperate to be rid of him are you." Nanao said with a smile. "Well I have to be off so that I can find my Captain, he is no doubt carousing looking for fun somewhere. And you're right, I'll remake that man some day." With that Nanao stood up out of the bath and made her way to the changing room.

Matsumoto sighed and continued to enjoy the warmth of the bath water.

Waiting outside the bath house staring at the wall across the street like he was on guard duty, Kira quietly awaited his Vice Captain. _"She told me a month ago that I could move out and go into the Tenth Squad barracks but I could stay if I wanted to. She loves the food I make for her and she likes having her quarters looking spotless. I love working around her and I will make her happy because she is my Captain. Then why do I get this feeling that she is uncomfortable around me? Maybe I should ask her and quit guessing. Regardless of the answer I'll be there for her."_

"Um, Excuse me are you Sergeant Tenaka?"

Kira looked over at the voice and found himself staring at a very lovely young woman. "Ah, ah Yes. That's me. Can I help you?"

"My name is Nemu, I just wanted to meet you because you are becoming rather well known around the Gotei 13." The shy looking young woman didn't quite meet his eyes with her own. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did but I have a feeling that wasn't it, was it." Kira responded trying to make the young woman smile.

What he got was a startled look then comprehension as she realized what he said. "No that wasn't it. Why do you retain the markings of your previous life?"

"My what? Oh you mean the Stripes I have sewn on my uniform? Well to tell you the truth, I think that they are a badge of honor and remind me of that honor. It's everything to a Marine and that is what I am."

"Aren't you a Shinigami now?" A slightly confused Nemu asked tilting her head slightly.

"It's like my Gunny said 'You can take the grunt out of the Marines, but you can't take the Marine out of the grunt.' I never knew what he meant till I came here."

"What do you mean?" Now Nemu was very confused.

"Let's just say that I am who I am and just because I find myself in different… a different uniform I'm still who I was and I'll always be who I am." He smiled for her then. "So what may I do for you Nemu?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to meet you." She smiled a shy smile then turned and left him wondering what that was all about.

Moments later Matsumoto emerged from the bath. "Well are you ready to go visit some friends of mine? They are currently visiting from the real world and I wanted to see them."

"Well what are we waiting around for?" He smiled at her curiously happy to see her.

They flash stepped to an obscure building near the western gate. The sign over the door read Fourteenth Squad.

Kira looked at Matsumoto, "I thought that there were only thirteen protection squads."

She smiled at him. "There are in Soul Society. The Fourteenth is a special ops group that is permanently stationed in the real world. The Captain has to come back now and then to get caught up on what ever intel we can provide. And his wife comes along to see her brother. She is the real brains of the Fourteenth."

As they entered the small headquarters office Rangiku was assaulted by two small human shaped projectiles screaming "Aunt Rangiku!!!!" The projectiles turned out to be a pair of three year olds one with hair the color of fire and the other dark as night. Matsumoto held the small ones up hugging them both.

She turned to Kira, "I would like you to meet Masaki," she held forth the dark haired girl, "and Kaien Kurosaki." she held forth the small boy. "Children I want you to meet a friend of mine, This is Sergeant Kira Tenaka. He is my friend and a good man."

"Good morning." Both children said in unison.

"Good Morning to you too." Kira smiled broadly to the two. He looked at Matsumoto and smiled at her. "I take it that these two aren't the Captain and Vice Captain?"

"No, that would be us." said a female voice. "Masaki, Kaien, leave Rangiku alone. Go play with your toys."

A young man with fire orange hair approached. "Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my wife Rukia." He held his hand out to Kira.

Kira snapped to attention and saluted. "Sergeant Tenaka, Tenth Squad, Sir."

Ichigo looked confused for a moment before he recognized the stripes on the sleeves of the Shinigami. "Take it ease there Marine, I'm not one of the regular Captains you have met here in Soul Society. I actually haven't died yet." He saw that the Marine wasn't going to loosen up so he returned his salute then took his hand in a warm shake.

Kira was surprised by this. "What do you mean by you haven't died yet? I thought that all Soul Reapers had died and been brought to Soul Society?"

"I'm kind of a special case seeing as Rukia gave me her powers so that I could save my family. We spent some time together as partners but things happen and we got married. I had to fight most of Soul Society after that to protect her and then they asked me to become the Captain of the Fourteenth. I still do most of the grunt work but I'm learning the ropes of the Captain bit. What's your story?"

Kira looked a bit uncomfortable. "I was on patrol with my company when we were ambushed. I died in that ambush and first met Vice Captain Matsumoto when she first offered to send me to Soul Society. I declined because I wanted to make sure my Family was alright. She then showed up at my funeral and asked me again when a hollow put in an appearance. I distracted it with my sword while she finished it off. Since then I was assigned to the Tenth and I'm her body guard and house keeper."

"Sucks to be you having to pick up after Rangiku." laughed Ichigo.

"No, This is one job that I would do in gratitude and besides we made a bet once I got to Soul Society, We tied on the bet." He then grinned at Matsumoto who blushed brightly.

"Yes that's right, I promised. I would like you both to meet my savior." Matsumoto smiled faintly.

"Savior? Matsumoto are you getting serious about this man?" Rukia smiled broadly. "Come on Rangiku, lets talk privately." Rukia dragged her friend away to another room leaving the men and children to talk.

"So you were a Marine, How did you end up in the US?" Ichigo motioned Kira to a chair.

"My Family came to America almost a hundred years ago. Great great Grandfather desided that he could do better in a different land. So for four generations we have made America our home. We kept close ties with the family that stayed in Japan though. I was being taken back there to be buried when Matsumoto and I took on the hollow. I had joined the Marines because it felt like the right thing to do. Now I'm here."

"Sounds like a hell of a story. So you want to tell me how you managed to bring your zanpakuto with you? I'm sure that you were surprised at that too." Ichigo looked serious now.

Kira scratched the back of his head. "I don't have any idea. All I know about this sword is that it has been handed down from Father to Son in my family for around two hundred years. There are no markings to tell who made it and only one marking on the blade. It's the kanji symbol for iron "Tekken". Legend has it that this blade will cut through iron if the cut is done with intent. I haven't put it to the test and I'm not inclined to damage the blade." Kira then looked sideways at Ichigo. "Just how old are you back in the real world?"

Ichigo laughed softly. "In the real world I'm ninteen but because I have spent so much time here in Soul Society I'm more like twenty two. We had to spend the time here when Rukia was pregnant so that the twins could be born. Her Gigai couldn't stand the pregnancy so we moved here and got married. That was the first and last time I ever saw her brother smile. Maybe you've met him? Byakuya Kuchiki? Captain of the Sixth Squad. He is coming here to visit today. He's a serious type and dosen't show much emotion, no strike that, he doesn't show any emotion most of the time. Oh yeah and he's a noble." Ichigo grinned a little after telling Kira that. "So you got something going on with Rangiku? She's a great gal and a damn fine looking woman too."

The rush of blood to Kira's face was priceless to Ichigo. The answer wasn't what he expected. "I don't know what to think about her. She's impulsive, friendly, moody, sweet, bitchy, kind, and what a temper. Aside from that I would do anything for her and I think that she would do the same for me. If you were wondering if I love her then I'm not sure but I don't want to let her down. I guess that you could say I care for her."

Ichigo looked at the man with an appraising look that was far beyond his years. "Then just keep taking care of her. She went through a bad point a while ago when a friend betrayed her and the rest of Soul Society. His name was Gin. Don't bring it up to her and if she brings it up listen to her and that is the best thing you can do for her. Be her friend and maybe some day…."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Readers, Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Bleach? I don't own it but still…. Oh well. On with the show.

**Marine, Orders**

"Rangiku tell me about this guy, he looks like he cares about you. Are you two…. You know." Rukia smiled deceptively at the blond goddess.

"NO, Nothing like that!" Matsumoto denied vehemently. Then her face and attitude changed drastically. "He is so good to me in ways that Gin never was. I don't deserve to have someone like that around me. All I'm going to do is cause him trouble." The tears started at that point.

Rukia took the bigger woman in her arms and let her cry for a moment before she pushed her back up and looked at her. "Rangiku, stop this at once. What makes you think that you don't deserve a knight in shining armor? Just because you once loved someone else and you're still pinning for something that can never be? Girl you have at least fifty years on me so don't make me give you the talk. Now just tell me about him and what he is like!"

She wiped her eyes. "Well did you know that I like pancakes? With fruit on them and something called whipped cream. Well I didn't until he made them for breakfast one day. And he does my shopping and cleans the house better than any of the other house keepers I've had. He carried me home from a night out drinking where I got so plowed that he had to hold my hair back as I spilled my guts. This man carried me home put me in bed and never tried to take advantage of me. He sat by my bed all night and made sure that I was ok. The next day he made sure that I didn't have anything to do so that I could recover from what he called acute alcohol poisoning. Then he tells me that one other aspect of his job is to protect me from myself too."

"Well, sounds like you have it bad. Not that I'd trade places with you for all the money in the world, but it sounds like he's a keeper. It wasn't until I married Ichigo that I found out that he could cook." Rukia smiled at her friend. "Where did you run across him? I haven't been around much so I'm behind on the gossip."

"It was a routine soul burial, but he said he had something to do first." Rangiku started.

"Wait a minute, you were doing a routine burial? And he was the recipient?" Rukia's eyes were wide open now.

"Yeah, so I let him do his thing and caught up with him again at his funeral. We talked for a few seconds when a hollow shows up and is ready to attack the funeral party. I go after the hollow and tell him to stay put and he charges in swinging his own zanpakuto. Where he got it I don't know. He said it followed him from life. But he caught the hollow from behind and ripped a huge gash in the beast before I smashed it's mask."

"You say he had his own zanpakuto?" Rukia was now grinding her hamster wheels with an idea.

"Yeah, and after that when I scolded him he just laughed at me. So I buried him and came home. I'm debriefing with Hitsugaya when a runner from the Western Gate shows up saying that the Man who saved me was at the gate waiting for me. I took off and found him there and was pissed at him. Then he had to berate me in front of the gate guards so I challenged him. He wouldn't do it with zanpakuto's so we settled it with bokens. Only problem was is that I almost killed him and he knocked me out."

"Hold on a second, He knocked YOU out?" Rukia's eyes were wider than usual.

"Umhum, and the bad part starts there. We made a bet that if I won then he would be my house keeper, if he won I'd tell everyone he was my savior. We tied. Then Hitsugaya makes him my LIVE IN bodyguard and house keeper. That was only to be temporary but I can't ask him to leave anymore because I like having him around. Am I doomed or what?" concluded Matsumoto.

"What is your dress size?" Rukia had an impish look in her eyes now.

"Enh! Dress size?" Matsumoto was now very confused.

"For the wedding, did you want to hold it up here or maybe down in the real world somewhere?"

"RUKIA! This is serious!" Matsumoto was breathing hard now and her reaitsu was rising slowly.

"Stop and think for a moment, Who else do you know like that. Stubborn, caring, rude, devoted, adorable and willing to storm the gates of Soul Society to get you back? Humm, let me see…." Rukia tapped her cheek looking deep in thought.

Rangiku was stunned at the comparison that Rukia was making. _"She can't be thinking, What? No, not possible."_

"Oh I got it, Ichigo. Sounds like you got yourself a partner that would give his life for you. Don't blow it Rangiku. Now lets go see what the boys are up to. You can't leave children alone with grown men because they teach them bad habits you know." Rukia winked then led her out into the common room.

They found the men sitting quietly talking with Hitsugaya and Byakuya. Rukia excused herself to go and make some tea as they noticed them come out of the side room.

"We were just discussing operations for the next few weeks of the Fourteenth Squad. It seems that the Captain is in need of some time off for family issues and we are in need of a temporary Captain for the Fourteenth Squad." Hitsugaya said without looking at Matsumoto.

Matsumoto wondered why they were telling her that. She wasn't Captain Class and had not even started on her Banki training. "Excuse me Captain why are you telling me this?"

Byakuya spoke at this point. "You are hereby promoted to the temporary rank of Captain and assigned the duties of Fourteenth Squad Commander. You will coordinate all operations between the real world and Soul Society. You will be the on-site commander of all forces. Congratulations and good luck."

Matsumoto couldn't say anything. Her mind came to a complete and utter stop. Kira stood up quickly and guided her to his chair making sure that her knees didn't give out. After a moment her mind kicked back in. _"I'm a Captain?_ She looked at the three Captains who looked back at her.

"Captain? Are you all right?" This coming from Kira.

She just looked at him mouthing words that never left her lips, her brain not fully comprehending what they had just told her.

"Of course you will also be assigned a Vice Captain but seeing that you already have a body guard I don't think that it would be out of the question to assign Kira Tenaka to that position on an interim basis." Hitsugaya added to the announcement.

It was Kira's turn to be stunned. "Captain, I'm a grunt, I'm not qualified on any level to become a Vice Captain let alone on a detached squad."

"And you think Kurosaki is qualified to be a Captain?" said Byakuya with slightly elevated eyebrows.

"That is not what I meant Sir, I am saying that I don't know what the Squads do on detached duty. How do I run the Squad for my Captain when I don't know the first thing about the squad?"

"Calm down Kira, It's not like you have troops to order about. It's mostly a holding Squad that fluctuates between two and twenty shinigami. Right now there are two, you and Rangiku. As soon as we are done here, you and Captain Matsumoto are leaving for the real world." Hitsugaya said calmly.

"Begging the Captains pardon how long will we be dirt side?" Asked Kira.

"Approximately two weeks Real world time, or about twenty weeks Soul Society time. Make sure that you keep in touch with Kisuke Urahara of the Urahara Store. He is an EX Captain and is smarter than he sounds. One other thing, Matsumoto, no parties in my house! I remember the last blow out you had and I don't want to pay for all the damages again." Ichigo was smiling at the worried Temp Captain and her Vice Captain. "Don't worry you'll be just fine."

Rukia brought out tea for everyone as the official part ended and the children woke up from their naps. They flew across the room at their uncle screaming "Unca Byakuya!!!" as they cannonaded into him. He wrapped his arms around the twins and ever so slightly smiled at them.

"Take us for a ride Unca Byakuya, please!!!!" they begged.

Byakuya looked at Rukia before standing with one child in each arm and he flash stepped out of the house to the sounds of excited happy screams as he dashed across the city.

"He's loosening up now a days." Remarked Ichigo

"That was loose?" replied Kira

SWAT! "That's my Brother you're talking about." Rukia said in mock anger to her husband as she not so gently smacked the back of Ichigo's head.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there again, I know your getting tired of intros but I still have to say that I still don't own Bleach. Thanks for the reviews from loyal readers and maybe the rest of you will review soon.

**Marine, Weapons Training**

Matsumoto and Kira picked up their gigai's from the Twelfth Squad issue room and donned them prior to heading for the gate. Matsumoto handed Kira a wallet sized badge with a skull and bones motif on it. "What's this a badge of authority?"

Matsumoto just smiled, "No it will let you escape the gigai when you need to fight. Just press it to your chest skull down and you pop out the back ready to go."

"Cool. So where are we headed exactly?"

"Karakura Japan. Where you were buried if I remember correctly."

"It's a good thing that I didn't visit there often in life. It might be awkward trying to explain what I'm doing amongst the living again. By the way who is Urahara? Something about him being an ex-captain?"

"He was banished from Soul Society a long time ago because of some of the experiments he conducted. He created an untraceable gigai and that got him exiled. Since then he has made his peace with Soul Society and has been offered the opertunity to return but he likes his store and stays in the real world, or as you put it 'dirt side'. He is a crack pot but a very intelligent crack pot. He helped Ichigo regain his power after Rukia's brother nearly killed him." Matsumoto looked far away in thought. "Maybe he can help you find your shikai, your initial release of your zanpakuto."

"What is this initial release thing? A sword is a sword. It's not going to change shape or anything." Kira looked slightly confused as they walked to the gate.

"I'll show you when we get to Urahara's store. He has an underground training facility. It should be safe to unleash Ash Cat there for a demonstration." She said with a small smile.

"You sound like my Gunny when he showed us how to use a Dragon." Kira said being just as cryptic.

"You use Dragons?" She was stunned at this information.

"Sorry it's not the type of dragon you are referring to. It's a missile that has tremendous destructive capabilities, normally used against hardened targets like armor and bunkers."

"Oh, well maybe you could show me sometime." She almost sounded eager to watch a demonstration.

"OK, it's a date. I mean OK we will." Kira was blushing slightly after his miscue of words.

Matsumoto reddened a little as she caught him correcting himself. "Ah, here we are."

Hitsugaya was waiting for them at the gate. "About time you showed up. I wondered if you stopped for some sake. Now I am going to drop you off at Urahara's so you don't just pop out into the real world in front of someone. Here, take this."

He handed them some documents and a small lock box. "There should be enough money in there for the two weeks you will be there and the documents will introduce you as Mr. and Mrs. Tenaka." The last he said with an impish grin on his face.

"Y-y-you can't be serious Captain!" Matsumoto said in horror mirroring the feelings of Kira.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea and your cover is that you are house sitting for the Kurosaki's until they come back. If you want to object to this set of orders you will have to do it after you come back. Also Ichigo said to feed the goldfish. Oh, and just so you don't think that I had anything to do with this Kurosaki did up the paperwork, not me." He then turned to the gate and opened it. "Get moving! This thing takes a lot of power to hold open!"

They ducked through the gate and emerged in the training room under the Urahara store. The looked about for a moment.

"Hey, You must be the substitute Captain and Vice Captain. Good to see you again Rangiku, who's the new guy?" A man wearing a green and white beach hat with traditional wooden sandals approached them.

"Kisuke Urahara, I'd like to introduce Sergeant Kira Tenaka, my Vice Captain. Kira, This is Kisuke Urahara owner of the Urahara store and former Captain of the Twelfth Squad and first president of the Research group."

"Pleased to meet you sir." He stuck out his hand after noting that Matsumoto didn't assign him an active rank.

"Nice to meet you too 'New Guy'. So Matsumoto, You want the standard supply for you? Case of sake, party clothes, and a school uniform?"

"No, the sake is not going to be necessary this time and neither will the school uniform. We are posing as man and wife this time so just the necessities and maybe some advice if you could."

"Man and Wife? Wow you are moving up in the world Matsumoto. OK just the standard stuff and what do you need advice on?"

"We were wondering if you could assist Kira in achieving his shikai, I know it's odd that a Vice Captain hasn't achieved that yet but this is only a temporary assignment, and I'm only an acting Captain. We could really use your help here."

"Hummn, How long have you been a Shinigami?" He asked Kira.

"Ah, Well what has it been? Three months?" Kira asked looking at Matsumoto.

"Umm, Yeah that's about right." She responded.

"What? Your just a babe in the woods. What were they thinking sending you here as a Vice Captain? Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Show me your zanpakuto."

Kira unsheathed Tekken and displayed it for Urahara. The wakizashi was laid across kira's arm and he turned it over so that Urahara could inspect both sides of the blade and hilt. Urahara's eyes opened fully as he examined the sword. "This is an ancient family sword from many centuries ago. This zanpakuto was originally from Soul Society. Where did you get it?"

Kira resheathed the blade. "It was handed down to me by my Father and his before that and so on. The blade has been in my family for over two hundred years. Your saying that the blade was created in Soul Society?"

"Yup, and just to let you know how I know. The guy that owned that blade was my first Captain. He disappeared on a mission around the time you say this sword showed up in your family. I imagine that he passed it on to someone here because he couldn't make it back to Soul Society. He released it by saying 'Always Faithful'.

Kira and Matsumoto looked at each other and started laughing.

"What?" Urahara just didn't get the humor of what he had said. "Well if you think that I'm funny then go somewhere else and look for your answers."

He started to leave when he spotted Kira draw his blade, "SEMPER FIDELIUS!" The blage crackled with a release of electrical energy and lengthened to the length of a standard Marine Corps Officers saber. The hilt and guard were similarly reshaped. Even the sheath reshaped it's self. The bolts drifted up and down the blade like they were alive and they didn't disapate as Kira held his saber before him admiring the details and workmanship of the blade. It even had the USMC insignia etched into the blade with an arua of sparks lighting it up. Kira waved the blade around gently and the electrical charges floated behind the blade almost like soap bubbles.

"I'm impressed, If we had known that this was so easy for you we wouldn't have bothered Urahara at all." Matsumo giggled.

"I didn't tell him that when I told him the release words. How did he know the right thing to say?" Urahara was now perplexed.

"Urahara, This is Sergeant Kira Tenaka Formerly of the US Marines. Their moto is Semper Fidelius. It seems rather appropriate don't you think?" She winked at Urahara.

"Well I guess so! Hey, be careful where you swing that thing. You're sending bolts of electricity all over the place!"

Just then the gateway darkened followed by a groaning as it imploded on itself.

Urahara just looked at the gateway. "Uh oh, This isn't good."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again I know that you all are reading this story and I thank you. I love spinning a yarn that catches people's attention and makes them want to read more. The more you review the more I write. That said I still don't own Bleach but I'm trying, (very at times). On with the show!

**Marine, Independent Ops.**

"What was that? Did the gate just collapse?" Matsumoto looked concerned as Urahara was looking over the rubble that remained.

"Honestly, I can't tell you just yet what happened. But it looks like there was a sudden impulse of energy that caused a backlash in the gate system. I don't think it was from this side though." Urahara said calmly as he continued sifting through the rubble.

"Then my shikai didn't cause this. What has the ability to cause that sort of backlash?" Kira said with more than a little relief.

"Well, if I had to guess…."

**Soul Society, Western Gate:**

"Ichigo, What happened?" Rukia called as she carried her children out of the danger area.

"Menos Grande just opened a fissure into Soul Society looking for a meal while the gate was open. It wouldn't have been bad except it opened the fissure right next to the gate and caused a hell of a blast. Hitsugaya was there and he has been taken to the Fourth for treatment and the Menos got the worst of it." I handed the battle off to Kenpachi so I could make sure you and the kids were safe."

"We're safe. The kids were just scared." She cuddled Masaki who was crying. "It's ok now Daddy and his friends are taking care of it."

Ichigo scooped up Kaien. "Hey big guy, See nothing to be worried about. I'm here." Kaien wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and held on for all he was worth, sobbing.

"Come on lets take them to your Brother's house. You and they can stay there while I check out the aftermath of what ever Kenpachi does to that Menos." He flashed a reassuring smile at Rukia as they flash stepped to the Kuchiki Mansion.

Back at the scene of the incursion Kenpachi was sitting on a piece of debris looking around at the damage as Yachiru danced around. She was enjoying the aftermath. She had watched as her 'Ken-chan' tore the giant Menos apart.

Retsu Unohana walked up to Kenpachi, "You are injured. Sit still as I take care of that for you." She started healing the brutal Captain with her gentle hands.

"Aw it's just a scratch you don't have to do that." Kenpachi complained but he sat still anyway.

"A scratch is a minor abrasion on the skin what you have is 20 cm long and 10 cm deep. That's not a scratch. Now shut up and sit still." Unohana just smiled because she liked healing the barbarian Captain. She also knew that she was the only one that could talk to him like that and not get into a fight. He was putty in her hands.

"How's the shrimp?" Kenpachi growled.

"Captain Hitsugaya is resting comfortably. He only received a concusion. Vice Captain Hinamori is with him now." Retsu said calmly as she finished closing the wound. "You will have another nice scar for your collection. I wish that you wouldn't give free shots to everyone. You make my job harder."

"Heh heh, Sorry I forgot. Next time I'll just swat them down quick like." He laughed.

"No you won't so don't lie to me. Just be carefull, Your not imortal, You can die." Unohana picked up her things and made to depart when Kenpachi grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

"Sorry and thanks."

She nodded silently and departed.

"Oi Kenpachi, you sure made a mess here. That thing sure made you tear up the area." Ichigo was just walking up looking around and seeing that his Headquartes was demolished. "Looks like the operating budget is shot now that I have to have the building rebuilt."

"You have a budget?" Kenpachi asked more than a little surprised.

"Yeah it takes money to keep me going down there in the real world and to keep repairing my headquarters building here in Soul Society you know. Down there I'm in school and swatting hollows and arrancar that show up." Ichigo then squatted down next to the barbarian. "You did a nice job on the Menos though. I wish I could have seen you fight."

"Ah, it wasn't much after that blast from the gate. Damn thing almost couldn't stand. It still hit me pretty hard though made Retsu pissed at me, again." The Captain of the Eleventh almost sounded sad.

Yachiru chose that moment to jump onto Kenpachi's back. "Hi Ichi-chan, you going to fight Ken-chan?"

"No, Yachiru I'm just looking over what's left and then going back to my family. Kaien and Masaki were hoping that you could come and play but no zanpakuto's allowed when you come over. They don't have any and you play rough with them. OK?"

"Ok Ichi-chan, I'll come over soon, I need to get Ken-chan home now. Come on Ken-chan lets go." She squealed in delight as Kenpachi stood up and shunpod away headed for the Eleventh Squad.

"What an odd pair." Ichigo said to nobody.

**Urahara's Store:**

"It looks like something opened a different type of gate next to the gate here and caused this implosion. But I bet it wasn't an implosion on the other side. My guess is that they had one heck of an explosion there. I also bet that it knocked out the gate system too." Urahara said matter of factly.

"So what does that mean for us?" Matsumoto asked rather concerned at this point.

"Well, to me it means nothing but to you? It means that your stay here might be longer than anticipated." Urahara said calmly.

"How much longer? Days? Weeks? What?" Matsumoto was now getting rather nervous.

"Well, the last time this happened it took them a year to rebuild the gate system, But I was supervising that rebuild. It may take somewhat longer this time seeing as I have the plans here with me. I can start rebuilding from this side but it needs to be finished on that side to work. Oh well what can you do?" He scratched his head and turned around to go back up to the store.

"I guess that we are going to have to get used to living here for now Captain, or should I start calling you Rangiku as long as we are in gigai's. We are supposed to be married or at least that's our cover." Kira was being frank about their situation. "I guess we are also going to have to get jobs to make ends meet, you know. Do you have any talents that we can use?"

"Only what you taught me on the computer and I'm not that good at it yet. Do you think you could get a job using that as your skill set?" Matsumoto looked worried. "I'm just not really equipped to be able to function in the real world without support of some kind from Soul Society."

"Hey, I'm your support. I'll take care of everything you just concentrate on watching the hollows and I'll bring home the money we need to survive here until we can go back, OK?" He sounded confident. "I bet these phones from Soul Society don't work now so we better get some cheap cell phones and that way you can contact me when there is a situation. Next we have to find Ichigo and Rukia's house. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah I remember. I bet Rukia stocked the fridge and pantry before she left so we should be fine for a few days and besides we have the money from Soul Society to work with." Matsumoto was gaining confidence now.

"There you go, Mrs, Tenaka" Kira was smiling. "Let's go forth and swat hollows, after some dinner that I will cook." Then he offered his arm to her.

Matsumoto looked slightly shocked _"Mrs. Tenaka, I almost like that."_ She took his arm and they made their way to the ladder out of the training facility.

After they picked up their standard supplies from Urahara they departed for the Kurosaki house and arrived as the sun was setting. Matsumoto pulled the key out of her pocket and opened the door. Ichigo and Rukia had moved into a nice three bedroom house purchased with money from Soul Society and had kept it very nice and clean despite having two three year olds running around. They checked the mail to see if there were any bills to take care of and finding none they unpacked their items and clothes. One problem that arose instantly was the sleeping quarters. One Master bedroom, two children's rooms and only one King sized Bed in the house.

"I'll sleep on the couch until we buy another bed." Offered Kira without a hesitation.

"Thank you but I trust you, Mister Tenaka. Besides you're my Husband for the foreseeable future. So you better get used to it. Besides it will be easier to wake you if I don't have to come find you when a hollow shows up in the middle of the night."

Kira started to blush rather hard at the thought of sharing a bed with Rangiku.

"Why Kira darling are you blushing? Haven't you ever slept with a woman before? I won't bite I promise." Matsumoto was teasing him pretty hard now. "It's not like you haven't seen me sleeping before. Just now you will be sleeping next to me."

The weeks passed and the hollows came and were dispatched as fast as they came. Six weeks into their stay they fought a Bulbous G and Matsumoto was wounded pretty badly. Kira took her to Urahara's place to get her patched up then took her home. Once they were back in their gigai Matsumoto pulled Kira into a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked not really caring because he enjoyed it.

"Today you really were my savior, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciated it." She said with a tinge on her cheeks.

Kira took her in his arms and soundly kissed her. She returned the kiss putting her hands into his hair and crushing up against him. That night they didn't sleep much and they were happy that no further hollows appeared for a few days as they settled down and started becoming man and wife.

Two months later when the gate system was fully repaired they passed off the duties of Fourteenth Squad back to Ichigo and Rukia who looked at them. Rukia repeated her question to Matsumoto "What is your dress size? and where do you want to have the wedding?"

One month after arriving back in Soul Society Captain General Yamamoto presided as Hitsugaya gave away the bride. Ichigo was the best man and Rukia the maid of honor. All of the women cheered for them as all the single men wept at the loss of the beautiful godess.

Nanao caught the bridal bouquet and started eyeing Shunsui Kyōraku who looked rather nervous. When Kira removed the brides garter and tossed it to the waiting groomsmen he made sure that the toss landed in Shunsui's hands. Nanao blushed very hard when she found out the rest of the tradition as Shunsui was required to place it on her leg.

As the couple left the chapel each Captain and Vice Captain lined up and held their zanpakuto's up forming an arch that the happy couple walked through in True Marine Style Right down to the Marine Dress Blues that Kira wore for the wedding.

**A/N: I thought that this could have gone on longer but I have learned that when an ending appears you have to take it before you strain the work already accomplished. My thanks to all who have read this and yes I'll write more. I don't think that Sergeant Tenaka and his new bride are done yet, but for this story they live happily.**


End file.
